Hokuto Kaneshiro
Hokuto Kaneshiro is the leader of ANTI-THESIS, formerly with Fairy Tale (as of Chapter 59 in the Manga) and is confined to a wheelchair for unknown reasons. In Rosario + Vampire History Hokuto was originally human and following years of physical abuse from his father he accidentally enrolled himself into Yōkai Academy to escape from him. Unfortunately, all he found there was death and unlike Tsukune, he admitted that he never had anyone to protect him. His true form is repressed by a Holy Lock which is similar to Tsukune's. Though, unlike Tsukune, Hokuto's monster form is that of a giant insect-like creature with massive blades for appendages that can cause great damage. Even with his true form suppressed, Hokuto is intelligent and a powerful practitioner of martial arts, which, when combined with his ability to unwrap and extend his fingers to strike with rock-shattering force makes him a deadly foe. Hokuto attacks the board chairman and claims his rosary, entering the basement of Yōkai Academy, where the mechanism controlling the barrier is located. Tsukune and Moka manage to bring him down, but it takes a combined effort from Tsukune, his friends and Hokuto to restore the barrier, with the hybrid recalling Tsukune's promise to bring some form of order back into the student body. Hokuto reconciles with Tsukune, but summarily leaves after the school festival begins. Appearance Hokuto Kaneshiro is very tall in stature standing almost a foot over Aono Tsukune, in fact it is the height difference between Tsukune and Hokuto that Tsukune takes first notice of upon Hokuto's introduction. He has dark brown hair and black eyes which he wears glasses over. In Season 1 Hokuto dresses in a black variant of the Yokai Academy uniform, however during his fight with Moka and Tsukune it is shown that under it he wears a dark tank top which reveals his battle hardened muscular physique as well as the many scars he has gained over the years. He also wears a silver pendant around his neck with a skull etched upon it. Hokuto, like Tsukune, wears a Holy Lock in order to keep his remaining humanity intact. Hokuto's lock is worn on his left arm and is shown to have nearly all of its links shattered.(Shattered Link Count:16+) In Season 2 Hokuto's style of dress consists of a white business shirt with a black vest to go over it as well as black pants, black shoes, a dress tie, and an expensive-looking watch with a leather band. His most noticeable trait though is that he, for some unknown reason, has been confined to a wheelchair. Personality Hokuto has shown to be a very manipulative individual with an intellect to match. He is able to keep a step ahead of the Headmaster, as when he was prepared to break out of a barrier pre-prepared by the latter. As well as knowing how to disable the barrier veiling the Academy from the Humans outside. He also manipulated others to do his dirty work and bore no remorse when they were killed (like when he deceived Tsukune into believing he was working against the very organization he himself was leading). Powers and Abilities Powers Monstrel Physoilogy:Hokuto was once a human, but due to being injected with monster blood by Kiria he has become a Hybrid. In his suppressed state Hokuto was able to fend of Tsukune fairly easily even when under the influence of the injected Vampire-blood. *'Trasnformation:' He is able to transform his limbs into sharp protrusions and turn into a large multi-limbed beast after removing his Holy Lock. Even after being reduced to navigating within the confines of a wheelchair this ability in no way has been affected. He can also tur his limbs into tentacles. *'Superhuman Strength': Mostly due to his size. Hokuto is superhumanly strong, capable of overcome Tsukune and Moka and severly wound them *'Superhuman Durability: '''Hokuto's body was incredibly resistant to damage. Even after being defeated by Moka and Tsukune, he was able to stand up and help Tsukune to restore the school's barrier. *'Barrier Knowledge:''' he's shown to be quite knowledgeable with barrier magic, as when he easily broke his way out of the Headmaster's pre-prepared barrier and managed to cast it on Tsukune's friends with relative ease. He was also aware of the barrier which veiled the Academy from the human world, as well as how to dispel it. On Sora's Team Hokuto doesn't join his friends on his journy, but somehow he is managed to travel other worlds without a Gummi Ship and he always assists when he has to. Category:Rosario + Vampire characters Category:Manga characters Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Fighters Category:Smart characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Chinese characters Category:School students Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Darkness Category:Good Darkness Category:Evil vs. Evil and Good vs. Good Category:Anime characters